Noches de verano
by Tingting-chan
Summary: RSU: Falso, Fiebre, Cuchillo y Tormenta. Cualquier cosa puede pasar durante las noches de verano. Demasiado tiempo libre, demasiado calor, demasiada gente en la calle y un grupo demasiado grande de amigos.
1. Muñeco de trapo

**Drabble de 100 palabras**

**RSU: Luna y homicidio.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo simplemente juego con ellos. ^^**

* * *

**Noches de verano**

**Drabble I: Muñeco de trapo**

Esa noche festiva, en la que linternas de papel iluminaban las calles, iba a hacer algo muy malo.

Ella no sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, ya que el pobre chico no le había hecho ningún daño —en teoría—. Pero sentía terribles deseos de retorcerle el cuello hasta que él se quedase sin respiración. Algunas personas lo llamaban homicidio, pero poco le importaba.

Entonces, justo cuando él soltó otra condenada mentira, se abalanzó sobre él y le estrujó el cuello.

—¡Chiharu! —gritó Sakura, sorprendida.

Ella le soltó, quedando Yamasaki tendido en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí viene otro fic con drabbles... no pude añadir más al de **"Festival de deportes" **porque me pidieron algo romántico y con la palabra homicidio no encajaba, pero lo seguiré, si las palabras me lo permiten.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^.


	2. Tristeza

**Drabble de 100 palabras**

**RSU: Trsiteza.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo simplemente escribo sobre ellos.**

* * *

**Noches de verano**

**Drabble II: Tristeza**

Ni siquiera el estruendo que provocaban sus amigos fue capaz de alejar a Naoko de la tristeza. El corazón le pesaba en el pecho y apenas podía reprimir los suspiros, acallados por la música de la feria cercana. Miró de soslayo hacia su grupo de amigos y les maldijo interiormente. Ella no quería ir a la feria y eso les dijo, pero se resignó al ver que Chiharu la arrastraba hacia la puerta sin ser detenida.

Ahora no podría ver la trilogía de películas de terror recién llegadas de Estados Unidos y que había estado esperando durante un año entero.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

La otra vez actualicé "Festival de deportes" por lo que era justo que escribiera para este fic de drabbles esta vez. Se me ocurrió de repente, ni siquiera tenía pensado escribir hoy, y salió esto e intenté añadirle una pizca de humor xD.

Bueno, quiero aclarar que en este fic no habrá un personaje principal como en el otro, aquí sólo cuento qué les sucede a Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, etc., en las noches de verano, donde el tiempo libre les permite hacer lo que quieran, bueno... no a todos xD. Hay muchas aclaraciones y explicaciones en mi blog, donde hablo básicamente sobre mis fics. Si quieren visitarlo, encontrarán el link en mi perfil ^^.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del drabble.


	3. Fiebre rima con muerte

**Drabble de 100 palabras**

**RSU: Falso, Fiebre, Cuchillo y Tormenta.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo simplemente escribo sobre ellos.**

* * *

**Noches de verano**

**Drabble III: Fiebre rima con muerte**

"Fiebre del sábado noche" había dicho Chiharu, y de verdad lo había creído. Pero tampoco había pensado en que fiebre rimaba con muerte.

Lo último que se le habría ocurrido a Sakura era acabar en esa situación: con un cuchillo apuntándola amenazadoramente.

De repente, el rayo de una tormenta lo iluminó, dándole un aspecto diabólico. Sakura sintió cómo sus piernas temblaban y sus pelos se erizaban. Se agarró fuertemente a quien tenía delante y apoyó la cara en la camiseta de su acompañante.

No quería ser la primera tonta en llorar en la casa del terror por un cuchillo falso.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pf... llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar y no quería que se me acumulasen muchas palabras, así que aquí está el drabble. ^^**

**Si tardo mucho en actualizar tampoco se extrañen, porque acabo de empezar bachillerato y a penas tengo tiempo de ponerme en el ordenador.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado =)**

**PD: Tengo la impresión de que el final de mi drabble siempre es un enorme circunloquio xD**


End file.
